


Богатства бунтующего сердца

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хвойный лес, снег, нападение разбойников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Богатства бунтующего сердца

Клинок сбрил хрупкий наст со снега, разогнался, взлетая вверх, и остро прочесал брызнувшую алой струёй глотку. С лезвия сорвались несколько капель.

Слух задели звуки бегущих шагов, раздающиеся позади, и натужный рык замахивающегося и сквозь плащ пробрался холод далёкого от тела клинка. Анна резко присела, задерживая дыхание, извернулась и саблей подрезала ноги противника. После вытянула ту вверх и под углом, ловя холодным, окровавленным кончиком падающее тело.

Небо меж верхушками сосен-исполинов оплывало грязным сизым туманом. Близился вечер.

Приметив тишину, Тамао показалась из-за соснового ствола, сжимая продрогшие молочные ладони, и увидела, как Анна разгибалась, медленно поднимаясь с земли, опираясь на всаженную в тонкий слой снега саблю. Живая. И Тамао утешила себя этой радостной действительностью, видом чужой решительности, горящей в рябиново-жёлтых глазах, здорового румянца, вызванного борьбой и морозом.

Она подошла к Анне, цепляясь за её покрытый липким снегом плащ из безумно дорогого соболиного меха.

Она едва не теряла сознание всякий раз, как слышала металлический скрежет клинков или чей-то крик. Тогда ей не было известно, выживет ли Анна, не попадёт ли под лезвие вражеской сабли, не её ли это вопль сотряс болезненно-ледяной воздух. Хотелось предупредить её о каждом надвигающемся ударе, но Тамао молчала, сдерживая руками вырывающийся голос, потому что Анна велела ей не высовываться.

Лицо Анны сравнялось по цвету с паром, что клубился между её тусклых, огрубелых губ. Она воткнула саблю в устье украшенных древними символами ножен.

— Вернёмся к месту привала, — постановила она ровным, бесстрастным голосом, оглядывая трупы.

Но Тамао прильнула к разогревшемуся телу изо всех сил, точно пыталась врасти в неё, и сдавила пальцами мех чужого плаща, с которого сыпались плотные кусочки снега.

Сейчас, ещё минута на то, чтобы восполнить недостаток нежности. Они не прикасались друг к другу целый час и потом — страх за чужую жизнь только удвоил потребность в телесной близости.

Анна тяжело закинула руку на плечи, закутанные в худой, старый плащ, тем не менее, пригодный для зимы, втиснулась в стылую красную щёку носом, затем губами.

Им бы ещё несколько веков, но нужно идти.

У Анны на шее блестело, бряцало золотое украшение — единственная драгоценность, которую она до сих пор не сняла. Остальные драгоценности лежали в сумке, которая в свою очередь была оставлена на месте привала. Помимо них, у Анны было ещё бесконечно много богатств.

Единственное, что было у Тамао — это её одежда, лук и стрелы, забытые, опять же, в лагере.

Когда они прибудут в город, Анна обязательно разделит своё богатство с ней. Разделит с ней всё, что сама имела, вплоть до сердца. И пусть кто-нибудь рискнёт остановить её. Плевать на условности.

Минута подошла к концу.

Анна укрыла Тамао широкой полой своего плаща, под которым та прижалась к ней ещё плотнее, и они пошли к лагерю вдоль полосы вплавленной в снег крови.


End file.
